Sam's Point of View
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Sam's point of View set during 'Point of View'. Chapter 4 containing Samantha's POV, now up.
1. Sam

Disclaimer: Do not own Stargate SG1.

Note: Set during and after season 3 episode 'Point of View' hence the name.

Sam stood shocked as her CO kissed her. Well not her; but Dr Samantha Carter. His wife. Not his wife.

It was confusing Sam to no end. She was stood watching with several others as her CO Jack O'Neill kissed an alternate reality version of herself.

**Sam's POV**

'**Why can't that be me? The damn regulations, that's why. Does he feel something for me? Is that why he's kissing her? Why does this always happen? **

**I know we've only actually ever been to two different realities but in each of them, we've been together. Is that meant to be? Of course not Sam, because in the realities were you two are together, you're not in the Air-Force and when you're not the Air-Force the Goa'uld destroy the world.' **

Sam was brought out of her musing by the Quantum mirror being switched off.

She risked a quick look at Jack before turning back to General Hammond to continue with this life, not the one she now wished she had.

Fin.

Sorry about this. I know it's rubbish but I was watching Point of View for perhaps the 50th time and I always wondered what was going through Sam's head when Jack kissed Dr Carter.


	2. Jack

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Note: After a request from Furlings are cats, I decided to do a sequel. Sorry, for the long wait. Furlings are cats this is for you. Enjoy.

Jack stepped through the Quantum Mirror and left his wife behind. Not his wife. He left Dr Carter behind. The women he could never love. The women he could never be with.

Daniel turned the Mirror off and as he did, Jack thought he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Carter looking at him, but when he turned to look, he was wrong, she wasn't looking at him. Her attention was fully on General Hammond.

**Jack's POV**

'**Did I just make a total ass of myself? God, I did. She must know now. What am I gonna do? Everybody else saw as well. Including the General. I'll probably be court-marshalled now. There's been two realities now. Both of them we've been together, but then again, the Goa'uld destroyed the world in both of them. That probably happened because Sam wasn't in the Air-Force. Damn regulations. If it wasn't for them we'd probably be together.'**

Jack turned his attention back to the General as he tried to figure out what the hell he was talking about and as he tried to ignore how obviously uneasy Carter was at what she'd just seen.

Fin

Note: Unless people want POV's from Dr Carter and Kawalsky, that'll probably be the last chapter.


	3. Kawalsky

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1

Note: Thanks to Furlings are cats and elemental-sparky for their reviews. This chapter is for the two of you.

Kawalsky watched Sam's face as the Quantum mirror was switched off for the last time. Kawalsky's heart broke as he watched his best friend wife break down into tears.

Kawalsky went to her and put his arm around her his silent way of telling her everything was going to be okay but Sam broke his grip and ran out of the storage closet.

**Kawalsky's POV **

'**This isn't fair. She shouldn't be going through this, and that asshole shouldn't have made it worse for her. Why kiss her for God sake? He's made it harder for her to move on. It was gonna be hard anyway.'**

Kawalsky ran his fingers through his hair. Sam needed some time and he was going to have to let her have it.

If he only knew what she was really going through.

TBC…

I'm going to add another chapter of Dr Carter's POV because I've come up with an idea which I like.

Please review.


	4. Samantha

Disclaimer: I do not own it, I'm only borrowing. I might keep Jack for a little bit longer then everyone else.

Note: The final part of POV

The Quantum mirror turned off for the last time. Tears formed in Samantha's eyes as she realised that she'd never see Jack again. Her Jack was dead, and the other Jack belonged to Carter.

Kawalsky went to her and put his arm around her his silent way of telling her everything was going to be okay but Samantha broke his grip and ran out of the storage closet.

She ran until she was in her lab. Where Jack proposed, not the most romantic place in the world but she wouldn't go out because she was running a diagnostic and Jack didn't want to wait.

**Samantha's POV**

'**It's not fair, I love Jack so much, and I've lost him. She…she doesn't even think of him that way and she's still got hers. It'd not fair. How can I go on without him. I can I raise his son without him'**

Samantha placed her hands on her abdomen silently praying for her unborn son. Praying that Jack would take care of them both.

FIN…

I'm planning a extension of this. I want to write about what happened in the other reality with Samantha and the people still alive. Is anybody interested in my writing it? Let me know


End file.
